


"Sexy Sex?!"

by sky_fish



Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [6]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, misheard lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Koyama and Shige meet to exchange feedback for their self-written lyrics for their new solo songs. When the evening gets later and the young men drink more alcohol, Koyama starts to mishear Shige's “Vampire”-lyrics, which really make him worry about his best friend.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828948





	"Sexy Sex?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Himi-chan, here comes the“Sexy Sex“ One-shot to your prompt XD I think we're not the only ones who misheard the lyrics and your idea of Koyama mishearing them as well was really funny! I hope you forgive me what I made out of this idea and that I made you wait for so long. And now all of you Chankapaanas, have fun with this little piece of nonsense ^o^/)

"Ready for our karaoke session, Shige?" Koyama smiled broadly when his friend opened the door to his apartment and gave him an apologetic look. "Huh? What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan! Wait a sec, I'll be right back," and Shige shut the door again.

Koyama frowned. Seemed like Shige didn't want him to enter his apartment. Well, did he have to understand what was going on in Kato Shigeaki's mastermind? The young man was fully aware of the fact that his best friend was a genius but unfortunately, he also was the biggest slob on earth.

"It's just, my keys, I don't know where I put them," Shige's voice could be heard from inside and Koyama sighed smiling.

"Do you need help?" Koyama shouted through the locked door.

"No, thanks! I'll be right back!" was the answer.

"OK, take your time. I'm sure you will find your keys! I'm waiting downstairs!" Koyama cheered for his best friend and walked down again to wait in his car.

He searched for the newspaper he bought in the morning and read a few articles. It could take Shige some time to find his lost items but Koyama was OK with that. It wasn't that they were late for work or anything. Today, they just wanted to hang out and spend a nice evening at karaoke, having some drinks and exchanging opinions about their new songs.

Koyama couldn't help but grin again when he thought about the upcoming release of their group, "NEWS". Even if they had went through hard times lately, they would finally make their comeback soon and as a special gift to their , who waited for them for so long, the four remaining members of the group had decided to do a new solo song each. 

While Tegoshi, of course, wanted to write the whole song as well as the lyrics completely by himself and Massu, to the contrary, was glad that some professional song writer would do that for him, Shige wanted to try writing the lyrics, at least. Of course. Shige was a very talented writer, not only in Koyama's opinion, and Koyama could imagine that the young man would do a great job. And for Shige as well as for himself, Koyama had decided to give it a try as well with writing his own lyrics.

This day would be the first time Koyama would show his lyrics to anyone else besides his cat Nyanta and yes, he was a little nervous about that. Lucky, it was his best friend who would hear them. Koyama was convinced that Shige would not laugh at him and more than that, he would surely help him if some parts would need further work. But to be honest, even more than he was worried about his own lyrics, Koyama was absolutely curious about Shige's lyrics.

Shige had already told him that his lyrics had something to do with vampires but he hadn't leaked any further details. So Koyama wondered what exactly the lyrics would be about and how vampires could fit in there. He didn't know much about vampires besides their spooky appearance (was spooky even the right vocabulary though?) and that they bit humans and sucked their blood to feed their eternal life. And they couldn't get into the sunlight because they would begin to sparkle! No... wait, wasn't that they would begin to burn? Koyama was a bit confused.

The young man let his thoughts run wild and couldn't help but imagine Shige as a vampire. He had to admit, his friend's dark hair and his dark brown eyes would fit the image of Koyama's perfect vampire pretty well. In his thoughts, Koyama dressed Shige in a white shirt, the buttons at the collar open, a lose tie hanging around Vampire-Shige's neck and a dark black coat on top. Shige's eyes where darker than usual, his skin paler and his canine teeth had turned into sharp fangs. Koyama cringed at this imagination and he cringed even more when his imagination pulled himself into his fantasy, letting Shige put an arm around him, pressing his head gently to the side so that Vampire-Shige exposed Koyama's neck and could easily sink his sharp teeth into Koyama's soft skin.

"Uhhhh!" that gave Koyama goosebumps but somehow he found that fantasy intriguing and while Vampire-Shige started to undress his victim slowly, Real-Life-Shige knocked against the window of Koyama's car.

"Shige!" the older man's voice sounded a bit high pitched, was is because he was shocked about the sudden knocking or because his own fantasies started to turn him on? He unlocked the car from inside, so that Shige could enter as well.

"You found your keys?" Koyama asked after clearing his throat and Shige nodded after taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait, Kei-chan, I dropped them on the kitchen floor and just couldn't find them. They landed under the fridge," the younger one explained and gave his best friend an apologetic look.

"No problem," Koyama answered and started the car, “I'm glad you found them.”

\----

About half an hour later, the two friends were sitting in their usual karaoke box, browsing through the enormous song selection.

"Hm, let's start with something nostalgic!" Koyama suggested and pressed a few buttons before he smilingly handed a microphone over to Shige who just took a nip of his water glass he started the evening with. "Let's sing it together!"

Of course, Shige couldn't refuse and as soon as "Teppen" started to play and Koyama took the ashtray from the table to convert it into a UFO (like he did a few years ago in his and Shige's hotel room for a pretty stupid DVD making of), Shige couldn't stand it and giggled until he rolled from the couch and missed his lines.

"You're such an idiot, Kei-chan!" Shige laughed as he tried to join his best friend's passionate singing. How the hell could Koyama sing with such a serious look on his face while he was doing such crap?!

"You mean, I'm a genius, don't you," Koyama finally giggled as well and let the UFO land on Shige's lap.

"Well, in your case that must be the same," his friend answered and earned a slight slap against his head.

They sang a lot of funny songs this evening, not even songs by their own group but they also sang for example "Hadashi no Mirai" or "Oh Yeah" by their admired senpais Arashi and more Johnny's songs as well as a few songs of female idol bands like "Kiss me Aishiteru" by °C-ute and some Enka-songs for the more emotional part of the evening. The later it got the more fun it became and Shige's order of water slowly but surely turned into the order of beer which both of them drank a lot of, even if they knew that they couldn't take alcohol that well. But hey – it was a special occasion!

Eventually, Shige and Koyama had so much fun that both of them nearly forgot what they actually wanted to do – to hear each other's song lyrics and exchange some feedback in order to make the best out of it. Koyama had to admit that he was already too drunk to introduce his own lyrics properly and so he gave up after a few lines, completely embarrassed. Shige wasn't that drunk yet, so he took over and presented Koyama his solo lyrics for his song "Vampire wa Kakukatariki".

"Eeeeh? So it really has to do with vampires!" Koyama pointed out while drinking his fourth or fifth can of beer (he had lost count). "Nice... but spooooky~ so you want to scare our fans?"

"Just shut up and listen!" Shige said, looking slightly serious before he cleared his throat and turned into a rapping vampire.

Koyama giggled. Shige stopped, his face turned red.

"What is it, Kei-chan, is it THAT bad?" the young idol asked desperately.

Koyama tried to calm down. "No, no Shige," even if he had to admit that his brain couldn't clearly follow the meaning of the lyrics any longer, "I'm sorry, I just... didn't expect you to rap! Go on, please!"

Shige didn't understand why it was that funny that he was rapping, it wasn't the first time he rapped, so he blamed his friend's amusement on the alcohol intake for now. Considering the already sloping position of his best friend and the fact that he was talking pretty slowly – which was really un-Koyama-like - he assumed that his band mate was just quite drunk already. Well, it didn't matter. Shige continued.

"Whaah~ wait, Shige, wait, wait! Shige!" Koyama suddenly jumped up and tried to stop Shige, waving his hands in front of his face chaotically. Then the young man felt dizzy from his own movements so that he fell back onto the couch. He seemed pretty puzzled.

"What is it now, Kei-chan?" 

Shige sounded annoyed as he paused and took a deep breath. He was a bit drunk as well but that didn't really help to understand Koyama's weird actions. He dropped the sheet with the lyrics onto the table. Koyama spilled half of his beer all over it but he didn't notice. Thank god it was just a copy.

"Your... your lyrics, what were you talking about?!" the older one looked shocked, his eyes round and big.

Shige hesitated. Why did his best friend sound so worried?

"Which part exactly do you mean, the one about the dynamite? Don't worry, Kei-chan, I'm not gonna blow up anything," the writer of the lyrics laughed and rolled his eyes.

Koyama shook his head before he figured out that this hadn't been such a great idea. He squinted his eyes and held his head so that it stopped spinning around.

"No, wait," he mumbled and reached out to grab Shige's hands. The younger one frowned. "I mean that part with the vampire who's already 25 and wants to have sexy sex!"

"Kei-chan, what... What the hell are you talking about?!" Shige frowned even more. 

Koyama went on.

"Look, Shige-chan," he squeezed his friend's hands and looked at him with his big brown glassy eyes and blushed cheeks. "Even if you're almost 25 and even if you're still a virgin, you don't have to hurry, you know?"

Shige's chin met the table. Literally.

The the younger man searched for words, which wasn't easy, especially not regarding the fact that Koyama was staring at him with his big worried eyes, squeezing his hands so that it almost hurt.

"Kei-chan, I think, you're drunk. That's it for today, we'll order water next."

"Yeah, maybe I'm drunk. But that does not change anything," the drunken idol continued, "sex isn't everything, you know? But...," somehow he sounded different all of the sudden, "well, uhm, if you really worry about sex so much that you even put it into your lyrics," somehow, this started to sound like one of Koyama's not-that-good ideas, "maybe I can help you! Only if you don't mind that I'm a guy, of course..."

"What?! I NEVER said anything about sex in my lyrics!" Shige insisted. "And WHAT are you talking about, anyway?!"

"But what else do you mean with "sexy sex"?" Koyama's eyes went even bigger as he wondered.

"I... I think you misheard the lyrics! I never said "sexy sex"!" Shige blushed badly. "If I said anything that sounds similar, I said "sixty six"!"

"Oh?" now, Koyama was the one to frown. "For me it sounds the same. You're English is pretty lame, Shige..."

"Idiot!" Shige really was embarrassed and tried to pull his hands out of Koyama's, which didn't work because Koyama was even drunk unexpectedly strong.

Anyway, somehow, Koyama had managed to make him curious now. Maybe the alcohol level was the reason why he could ask the next thing without wanting the ground to swallow him up. 

"And how exactlywould you like to help me about... sex?"

OK, maybe he shouldn't have asked, that was the next thought that occurred to Shige, because Koyama really proposed something that he himself never ever had thought about... or had he?

"Well, I mean, if you really want to try it," Koyama lowered his voice and came a bit closer to his best friend so that he almost whispered into his ear, "if you really really want to... you can have sex with me."

And if it wouldn't have been his best friend Kei-chan, Shige would have jumped up and left the room screaming for help. But it was Kei-chan. So he didn't do anything of that.

"Are you crazy?" Shige asked instead.

"No, just drunk as you already figured out," Koyama giggled awhile and got serious again, "but I'm not kidding!"

"I see, you're drunk AND crazy," Shige stated in disbelief. Koyama pouted and let go off Shige's hands.

"So you don't take me seriously, huh? Or you just don't want to have sex with me. OK, I get it, I'm not good enough for you." The older one reached for a pillow and buried his face into the soft fabric, sighing pathetically.

Slowly, Shige started thinking that perhaps, Koyama really didn't make fun of him but that he indeed meant what he had said. But that couldn't be true, right? Koyama was his best friend. And a man. And drunk. And crazy, anyway. His ideas were usually quite out of the box, but until now he never ever had had ideas on such a strange level or did he? 

OK, maybe yes, there had been that one time back then at Yamapi's birthday party, when he and Shige drank a lot as well and ended up kissing in the corner of Yamapi's bedroom, heated up by a stupid round of spin-the-bottle. Before anything else could happen, though, Koyama had fallen asleep, sitting on Shige's lap and, of course, the older man had had no recollection of what had happened on the next day. And Shige had blocked those memories since then because it was simply embarrassing to death that he – even if he had been drunk – had gotten hard because of kissing his best friend.

Shige blushed badly when his memories returned and his heart started to pound pretty fast as well. He put one of his hands onto Koyama's knee and tried to make the other man look at him again.

"Kei-chan... Hey, listen, Kei-chan. You're drunk and you're talking nonsense. You're my best friend and you're a man. I don't believe that you want to have sex with me. You don't have to do that just for me! You're not interested in guys, aren't you?" Somehow, Shige's voice trembled a bit. Why was he so nervous right now?

"Hom wadya nah?" Koyama mumbled into his pillow. He sounded offended.

"What?" Another frown on Shige's forehead.

Koyama lifted his face, he was red like a tomato, and squinted his eyes so that he didn't have to look right at his best friend. 

He took a deep breath and repeated his words, this time clearer, "How would you know?"

"WHAT?!"

But he was right. It was true. Shige didn't know. He didn't know if Koyama was interested in guys or girls. Not really. Of course, Koyama talked about girls, ideal girlfriends and stuff in various interviews, everyone of them did. But in fact, ever since he and Shige had become friends, Shige had never seen Koyama dating someone or asking him for advice regarding a girl or telling him that he had a crush on someone or anything like that. Shige just thought that his friend wasn't really interested in having a relationship, which would have been understandable considering his most of the time pretty busy working schedule. And the kissing scene back then must have been just an action of a drunken young man, out of curiosity, perhaps. Nothing serious... At least, Shige had never dared to read too much into that. 

Until now.

"To be honest," Koyama started, still avoiding eye contact to Shige who stared at him in disbelieve about this sudden shyness, "when I imagine Shige-chan as a vampire... I think that's pretty sexy."

OK wow, and Koyama sitting there with blushed cheeks and shy eyes, half hidden behind a pillow but nevertheless exposing a bit of his naked skin around his neck and collarbones because of his sloppy off-centered shirt was pretty sexy as well, Shige had to admit. He swallowed nervously. If Koyama really meant his offer he really could... but was that OK?

"You want us... to have sex?" Shige asked shyly and sat a bit closer to his best friend.

Koyama nodded. Now he was looking directly into Shige's eyes. Now, the younger one couldn't suppress the desire he felt deep inside him any longer and so, he leaned forward. His shyness from before was blown away in a second. He buried one of his hands in Koyama's hair while his other hand turned Koyama's face closer towards his own, preparing his best friend for this long awaited kiss. 

His lips pressed softly against Koyama's, slowly but passionately he deepened the kiss when Koyama moaned and parted his lips a bit. Shige held his breath and fully enjoyed that kiss until he was at his limit. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, and stared right into Koyama's glassy eyes. The desire to kiss him again didn't vanish and so, they continued. Koyama threw away the pillow he had been clinging to and leaned into the kiss while Shige started caressing the older man's neck with his fingers. Koyama giggled at the tingling sensation at this sensitive spot.

"Shige, I want you... to bite me I want to be yours," Koyama hissed between two heated kisses.

"What?" Shige didn't get it at first, maybe because he was feeling just too dizzy from kissing his best friend and – well, now he could admit it – secret crush.

"Bite me - exactly the way like a vampire does, right here," the older one pulled at the collar of his shirt and exposed his naked neck even more.

After a moment of hesitation, Shige leaned over Koyama's neck, nuzzling the exposed part of the older one's body while exploring the upper part of his body with his hands. It felt so good to hold Koyama in his arms. Shige kissed his friend's neck and wandered up to his ear, leaving behind a trail of little kisses which made Koyama giggle although he tried his best to not feel ticklish. When Shige arrived at Koyama's ear, he tenderly bit into his earlobe before he whispered something.

"Not here, Kei-chan, let's go home. My bed will be much more comfortable like this old couch here."

Shige stood up, reaching out his hand for Koyama who took it into his own after looking at his friend.

"We will have to take a taxi," Koyama murmured as soon as he felt his drunken head spinning and Shige giggled. “We can't possibly drive.”

"That's the plan," he said.

\----

They paid and left the karaoke place. Koyama took a deep breath when the cool night air hit his face and he wasn't sure if the fresh air cooled down his head or if the slight touch of Shige's hand – still holding onto Koyama's hand – was what gave him chills. Enjoyable chills. His heart was beating like crazy. Fortunately, the taxi drive from the karaoke centre to Shige's apartment didn't take long and since they couldn't touch or kiss each other in the back-seat of the taxi, Koyama couldn't wait for him and Shige to be alone again.

The young men rushed up the stairs and Koyama hugged Shige slightly from behind while the younger man rummaged around in his bag to find his keys. He found them after a couple minutes and after closing the door behind them, Shige pushed Koyama against the wall, pressed his lips against his and kissed him passionately.

Koyama pressed himself even more against Shige to show him that he wanted to move. Shige broke their kiss and after both of them had gotten rid of their shoes, he grabbed Koyama's hand to drag him through the dark corridor into his bedroom. Koyama nearly stumbled over something indefinable on the floor and could just imagine the mess in Shige's apartment. He was sure that this was the reason why Shige had not wanted him to enter his flat earlier when he came to pick him up, but right now, he couldn't care less.

Shige gently pushed the older man one onto his bed after he had switched on dimmed lights to give the situation a more romantic touch. He placed himself on top of Koyama, looking again into his big brown eyes.

"Say it again, Kei-chan," Shige hissed between two sloppy kisses.

"What do you mean?" the drunk idol didn't get it, immediately. 

Shige sighed but smiled. "The vampire stuff... you know, about wanting me to bite you and stuff." 

Koyama blushed. "AH! Yeah, well, if you insist," he chuckled, turned his head to the side and exposed his neck to Shige again before he whispered, "Shige, bite me, I want to be yours."

And Shige did. Softly, of course. Carefully. His teeth only slightly touched Koyama's soft skin and his warm breath caused the man to giggle. Koyama buried one hand in Shige's hair to pull him closer and while Shige was caressing Koyama's ticklish neck and complained that he should be quiet, Koyama started to fiddle at Shige's shirt. Soon after, the young men's shirts were sprawled somewhere among the mess on Shige's bedroom floor.

"You're such a cute vampire, Shige," Koyama giggled.

Shige had to shut him up again with another deep kiss.

Now, the younger man was becoming really impatient. He was already hard and he felt quite dizzy, which wasn't just because he was drunk but more likely because Koyama really heated him up with his cute behaviour, his sweet moans, his gorgeous soft skin and those amazing kisses. Shige remembered the kisses they had shared back then at Yamapi's birthday party. He never had even dreamed about being able to repeat them, but fate seemed to be on his side tonight. He just hoped that Koyama would remembered everything properly the next morning this time, because Shige had planned something even better than just kissing his best friend and it would be a waste to forget about something like that. At least, he definitely wanted to turn this night into an unforgettable one.

Finally, he unbuckled Koyama's belt and peeled him out of his tight jeans, taking his boxer shorts with them so that a few seconds later Koyama was lying underneath Shige in all of his naked beauty. Shige smirked when he saw that Koyama was aroused as well. The man released another moan as Shige carefully touched his hard member. Koyama's body tensed for a moment and the young man squinted his eyes, throwing his head back, pressing it into the soft pillow beneath him.

"Shige...," he whispered hoarsely.

While stroking Koyama's member continuously, Shige peppered gently kisses all over his chest, his neck and his face. It nearly drove Koyama crazy. His breath started hitching as he became more and more restless. Shige proceeded to lick the man's lower lip and when Koyama slowly parted his lips, he deepened their kiss. Then, Shige reached out to search for something in the drawer next to his bed. It didn't take him long until he found what he'd been looking for – a condom and lube.

"You seem quite well prepared, Shige... maybe I underestimated you," Koyama giggled while he watched Shige getting out of his own jeans and underwear and putting on the condom.

Shige smirked as he started to spread some of the lube onto his fingers. He crawled over Koyama again and placed a small kiss on the man's forehead while he gently pushed his legs apart. Koyama instinctively followed those touches and slightly lifted his legs so that Shige had better access to his most sensitive spots.

"It's not my fault that you think that I'm more innocent than I really am, Kei-chan. And I dare to say that you are not a virgin either, right?" even if Shige didn't know much about his best friend's sex life, that much he could tell from his behaviour.

He didn't hesitate and carefully placed one finger at Koyama's entrance, starting to caress the tight hole to prepare him for what would follow.

"Relax," Shige hissed against Koyama's ear.

Koyama moaned his name and when he circled his arms around Shige's neck and reached up to kiss him vigorously, moaning into their wet kiss, Shige carefully pushed in the tip of his finger.

Koyama moaned Shige's name again. This time, louder. He felt tight and hot and Shige loved it. He began to move, slowly, so that Koyama could easily adjust to the sensation. Koyama tightened the grip around Shige's neck.

"Hurry, Shige... I want you, I can't wait."

Despite his friend's demands, Shige took his sweet time to prepare Koyama a little better, until he could be sure that the other man was ready for more. Then he pulled out his fingers and just a second after, replaced them by penetrating Koyama's hole with the tip of his penis. While moaning Koyama's nickname and making sure that he wasn't being too forceful, he slowly pushed in, until he filled him completely. He waited for a bit to make sure Koyama was fine. The man's expression looked slightly pained, but he didn't give his friend any hints of wanting to stop. While he let Koyama get used to the feeling inside of him, his breath slightly unsteady, Shige kissed Koyama's cheeks and lovingly brushed his hair out of his face, to distract him from the pain. Only when Koyama's face relaxed again and he slowly nodded in encouragement, Shige started to move.

Moaning, Koyama wrapped his legs around Shige's back to press him closer and to show him that he could move more. Shige quickly fell into a pleasant rhythm, pulling out and pushing in.

"Kei-chan," Shige moaned.

Beside of occasional moaning and whispering the other's name between kissing each other feverishly, the two men didn't talk and just enjoyed the closeness and passion of this shared moment.

Shige's bed squeaked a bit when he started to speed up and his as well as Koyama's breaths lost their rhythm, turning into uncontrolled panting. Koyama moaned louder and louder, clawed one of his hands into Shige's shoulder so that it released some sweet pain into Shige's body and let his other hand slip between them to stroke himself.

With every move, they were both getting closer to the edge. Eventually, they even stopped kissing each other, fully focussing on the feeling of their bodies being connected. It was hot, passionate, unbelievable. Shige had never felt such pleasure before. Somehow, this just felt different from anything else he had ever experienced. The view of Koyama's red, slightly distorted face which could tell Shige that his lover must be feeling the same pleasure as he did, finally pushed Shige over.

He groaned when he released into the condom, his whole body trembling, his arms buckling. He could feel Koyama coming between them, as well, his hole twitching around Shige's member, enhancing the pleasured feeling of his climax even more. Koyama's cum spread all over his own as well as Shige's upper body. His voice sounded hoarse from moaning and screaming Shige's name but still, the man didn't stop repeating that name over and over again, until it turned into a soundless whisper. Shige slumped over Koyama's body. He pressed his cheek against Koyama's face, feeling the tips of his friend's hair, wet from sweat, brushing against his skin. Koyama's heart was racing, he was still panting and his breath was tickling Shige's ear.

Shige pulled his arms around Koyama, pressing their bodies together. He didn't mind the sticky liquid between them, he only wanted to hold this man in his arms. He couldn't help but smile happily when he felt Koyama's arms tightening around him, in response. When his breath finally had calmed down, Koyama found his speech again.

"Shige, that was just... amazing," he whispered. Shige answered with an approving humming before Koyama giggled, "Really not bad for an undead vampire!"

The last words got acknowledged with a laughter and a sharp "idiot!" by Shige, who then decided to punish Koyama with more kisses and teasing bites on the most ticklish spot at his neck.

\----

It didn't take long until Shige and Koyama had fallen asleep that night, cuddled up together in Shige's blanket, after exchanging a few more caresses and kisses.

The next morning wasn't as peaceful as hoped for, though – at least not for Koyama, who's headaches seemed to want to kill him. Shige laughed when he prepared an aspirin for Koyama who was slumping on Shige's breakfast table in the kitchen, completely hungover, being unable to touch anything that only reminded him on food because of the unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

"I know why I start drinking with water. We're weak with alcohol, you should know that as well, Kei-chan!" Shige scolded his friend teasingly who pressed his hands against his temples.

"I know, I know," the older one groaned. "Could you please stop being so loud?"

"The loud one last night was you, though," Shige continued teasing the other man, anyway.

"Shut up..."

"At least you remember everything this time..." Shige put the glass with aspirin in front of Koyama and looked at him, his lips curled up to a smirk. "Not like back then..."

Koyama swallowed the aspirin with some water and grimaced. He hated the taste of it, especially after brushing his teeth. He quickly found his words again, though, and asked, "You mean that one time back then when you and I ended up kissing in Yamapi's bedroom?"

Surprised, Shige nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "Wait, you remember that as well?!"

"Of course, I do." Koyama frowned. "How could I forget..."

"You never said anything about it, I thought you were so drunk that you forgot everything!" Shige complained.

Koyama blushed. "Of course I didn't say anything about it. I was so drunk that I fell asleep during our kiss, that's embarrassing... and since you never talked about it either, I thought you were the one who had forgotten about that incident. Or that you just wanted to forget about it, at least..."

Shige smiled. Maybe, back then, both of them had just been too young (or too stupid). But this time, it was different. Both of them remembered clearly and were willing to talk about everything. Well, it really would have been a wast to forget about what happened last night. It was just too special and it was too obvious that both liked each other enough to want to repeat that.

Shige leaned over to Koyama and smiled broadly.

"I want to never forget how it feels to kiss you, Kei-chan," he said and placed a small kiss onto Koyama's nose, who blushed cutely.

"Well... I don't want to forget either."

After another kiss – this time longer and deeper and not just on top of Koyama's nose – the young men still sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Shige suddenly remembered the original purpose of their meeting yesterday. He put down his newspaper and looked at Koyama.

"Kei-chan... So what about the lyrics?" he asked curiously, "Should we continue where we stopped yesterday?"

"Which lyrics?" Koyama frowned. He either was drowned into the sport's report of page 15 or his head still felt like there where little goblins playing ping pong inside.

"Our solo song lyrics, of course!" Shige reminded his friend and Koyama's eyes lightened up.

"Oh, your lyrics about the sexually frustrated vampire!"

Shige pouted. "Kei-chan, I already told you, you misheard the lyrics! You drank too much, idiot!"

The younger man lifted the newspaper again and hid his face behind it, pretending to read the TV program.

"If you don't want people to mishear your lyrics, you have to work on your pronunciation, Shige!" Koyama grinned. He couldn't help but take this change to tease Shige back.

"Whatever. Drink some more aspirin and shut up!" the newspaper rustled.

"OK," Koyama complied. "But anyway, make sure to tell me before you really get sexually frustrated, I think we can do something against that."

THE END


End file.
